Slayers Forever
by blackamerican
Summary: One shots involving my two favorite slayers. Come take a peak! Nat/Wen.
1. Death

Short... But just trying to get back into writing again haha.. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Death, the fundamental force that no mortal can escape whether you be a mage or commoner. It's so powerful yet so silent, shaping every decision we make or and those we don't. Even though Grandine told me countless times through my training that it was nothing to fear, I can't help but silently cry right now.

Your once energetically warming eyes are now cold and lifeless, staring back at me as tears escape from my own. Your once beaming mouth that lit a fire of hope in me just sits cold and unmoving. Your soft pink spikes lay back covered in dirt and other debris from the blast that you protected me from.

Why Natsu? Why didn't you just let it hit me?

You knew I couldn't heal either of us from this.. So why did you leave me alone?

I need you Natsu-kun…Why?...


	2. Smell

This one was a random though that I got through class and instead of listening to English I wrote this xD so hope you like it...smell you later... Ahhhh that was stupid :/

* * *

As everyone in Fairy Tail knew, Dragon Slayers (Even the most well mannered) had the strange yet amazing ability of having a heightened sense of smell. This little ability became invaluable on quests, giving the slayers the ability to sniff out lost clients, allowing them to keep track of enemies hidden out of eye sight, and many other great little perks. Yet one downfall to their great sense of smell had just become evident to a certain young, raven haired, female slayer.

Wendy was currently sitting next to Lucy with her head buried in her hands. Lucy could only look down at her young friend with a sad but mischievous smile. A few days prier Wendy had come running into the main guild hall with her face flushing redder than Natsu's flames. Behind her Natsu and Happy entered the hall each with confusion plaguing their faces. As Natsu tried to approach Wendy she hid behind the celestial wizard in an attempt to shield herself from her current problem.

Natsu himself had done nothing wrong to her, but Natsu was definitely her problem. When he came up to her earlier that morning she noticed that his scent seemed stronger. And when she said stronger she meant STRONGER. His scent overwhelmed her, it reminded her of smoldering charcoal but for some reason it made her body tingle and grow speedily warm, she felt like all of her senses were being little on fire.

Natsu stopped a few feet short and Lucy and Wendy and asked what he did, to no avail Lucy sqeakishly asked him to leave and it broke her heart when she saw his brow furrow and mouth skew into a small frown. Natsu apologized quietly for whatever he apparently did to her and left with a dejected Happy.

Lucy turned to ask Wendy what the deal was but gained a quizzical look as she noticed the young Dragon Slayers cheeks were still flushed red even if the rest of her features had returned to their milky white complexion.

Wendy could only look down as she felt awkward for what had just transpired. After a few minutes of explanation about her strange actions Lucy could only giggle as she told Wendy that Natsu's scent only affected her so much because she had feelings for the Pink haired spit fire.

Lucy's face lit up again and she stammered for any explanation other than that... but her mind was blank... it made sense, and a Dragon Slayer falling for another wasn't strange... was it?

Over the next few days she had tried to keep her distance from Natsu but it just didn't seem to work. Everywhere she turned he was there, with his trademark cheeky grin and intoxicating aroma that set her body on fire (No pun intended), and now she sat with her head buried in her hands trying to cool down after just recently getting away from Natsu's presence.

Lucy smirked when the sound of the door to the guild hall slamming open. Natsu stomped in eyes wildly searching for the Wind Slayer who had been trying to evade him for the past few days.

Spotting her next to Luce he trudged over stood behind Wendy poking her on the shoulder to solicit a response. As soon as he touched her though Wendy's body was assaulted by the all too familiar over powering scent of Natsu... and instead of lifting her head she passed out from the assault of his masculine scent on her nose.

Natsu could only blink and Lucy giggle as Wendy lay there dazed and passed out with only one thought running through her subconscious.

_"I hate my nose..."_

* * *

Next one will be two thousand lol this again was short but hope you liked it xD

2/10


End file.
